All because of Sean
by ExtraordinaryMe
Summary: Lizzie's friendship with Miranda and Gordo is about to break bc of a new boy she met .
1. The New Boy

NOTE: Hey this is Sue. This is my first time writing a fan fiction.. with Lizzie and stuff. So please take time and read what I wrote. Its not all that b/c this is my first time but..Please read!~oh and.there won't be separate pages.b/c my sister wouldn't let me save more than one document thingie so the chapters are all together..hope u don't mind.  
  
Chapter 1: THE BOY  
  
Lizzie got up in the mourning. It was Sunday "yawn" "Oh what time is it?" said Lizzie as she got up and wore her pink bunny slippers. she lifted up her clock..10:00.. "OH MY GOD I am so late!! Oh no!!" she ran down stairs and saw her mom at the kitchen.. "Mom!! Why didn't you wake me up as usual??"Yelled Lizzie.. " Well dear. I did, in fact I woke you up like 6 times and all you said was ok mom" said her mom.. Err.gosh I was planning to meet Gordo and Miranda around 9:00 at digital bean.. Lizzie thought to her head.. "Whatever mom. Now I'm so late to meet Gordo and Miranda.." said lizzie with an attitude.. When her mom opened her mouth to speak, matt came and cut them off.. "You know Lizzie.you are too harsh."said matt.. "Shut up pea brain" yelled Lizzie. "Elizabeth McGuire.. That is no way to talk to your brother!!" Said her mom. "But MOM!!! He is being rude!" yelled Lizzie "and so are you Lizzie you do not scream at your mother and your brother!! Definitely not your mother!" said dad. "That's right!" said matt... lizzie ran outside.she ran to digital bean as fast as she can. She almost got to the door when she bumped in to a boy. "oh sorry" said the boy and lizzie at the same time..lizzie looked up at him..he was CuTe! "umm.umm.umm.hi? " said lizzie nervously looking at the cute boy. "haha hi" said the boy laughing .. "are you going to digital bean?? I'm going to the school.."said the boy.. suddenly lizzie felt like she likes him and that she wants to be with him..she looked through the windows and saw Miranda and Gordo sitting and looking at the clock. "umm..no I'm not going to digital bean. .hehe I'm going to the school too!! What a coincidence..do u want to go together? " said lizzie. " umm.sure" said the boy. "so what is ur name? " asked lizzie.. "my name is sean.whats urs?" asked the boy (sean) lizzie was nervous and shy.. "umm..umm..hehe my name is ..umm." suddenly she forgot her name..she was too nervous to think.then from the back she heard Miranda's voice calling her name "LIZZIE!!!!!! WHAT R U DOING! UR LATE!!!" lizzie quickly said.. "my name is Lizzie" sean asked "is that ur friends at digital bean?? They were calling your name.." then lizzie replied.. "umm..no I don't know them..u must have heard wrong..they didn't call lizzie..umm..they said.mizzie .."sean looked at her weirdly." lets hurry and go to school" said lizzie as she hooked her arm around his and took him away.. "what the heck was that??" asked Gordo to Miranda.. "uhh..i don't know but I've been yelling her name and she looked at me and she just left with that boy! 


	2. The Break UP

Note: hope ya liked the first chapter!~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2: THE BREAK UP  
  
When Lizzie and Sean came to the school, Sean told her that he is going to go to the gym, to play basketball with his friends then asked her what she was going to do. Lizzie replied "umm.I uhh.I.ummm.I'm gonna go to .umm. the umm.." Lizzie panicked..she told him she had to go to school.. but now that they are at school she don't know what to do. *man..i should've went with Miranda and Gordo in the digital bean. Than I COULD really do something..* Thought lizzie "umm.I'm gonna go to the library.." said Lizzie.."Oh..ok.. well I'll see you maybe next time?" asked Sean "uhh..yea sure" replied lizzie..then he left.lizzie turned around and to her surprise saw Miranda and gordo looking at her. "umm.hi you guyz!" said Lizzie nervously. "HI Mizzie" said Miranda.gordo looked at her furiously.. "how can u do that to us?? Some friend" yelled gordo. "yea! U ditch us b/c of that boy?? Do u have any idea how long we waited for u at the digital bean??" Miranda said furiously. "u guyz I'm sorry!! If u don't forgive me I understand! I woke up late and I had this fight with my family and I ran to digital bean and I bumped in to sean!" explained Lizzie. "SEAN??" yelled Gordo.. "U even know his name?? How long have u guyz been with each other?? How long did u, that u know so much about him??" gordo was mad..his face got red. "Gordo! I know I'm sorry!! But u know that was kinda harsh don't u think?? I mean yea u may like me and all" lizzie got cut off by gordo "what??U think I like U??"said gordo ,lizzie cut him off "YEA Gordo! Everybody knows!! U know I was trying to avoid and not believe that MY FRIEND LIKES ME!! And I was thinking to myself that that was a rumor..but now that ur acting like this,.that shows that its NOT a rumor! Just admit it Gordo! U like me! But I'm sorry to tell this to u but..I LIKE SEAN! And not U." then lizzie felt horrible for saying that.she was so mad that she just.exploded! .. "oh my gosh..i'm sorry for saying that gordo.." said lizzie calmer. .Miranda was shocked.." uhh ..u .u.u.How can u say that to Gordo lizzie?? HE is OUR friend!" "no.Miranda. I'm UR friend not lizzies"said Gordo, "Oh and about the 'whole liking thing' forget about it.forget about our times When we laughed together..Forget the times we hung out at digital bean. . And forget about our friendship."said gordo to Lizzie.lizzie looked confused about what he just said.."What?? Are u saying like..We aren't friends anymore?? Gordo u..uh..Can't!!!" said lizzie. gordo replied. " Oh yes I can and I just did..Bye"and gordo and Miranda left.there lizzie was..in the middle of the hall way. . By herself..No family.no sean.but..the most thing on her mind..was..no gordo.. 


	3. The Fight

Woo HoO.. Chapter 3!! I guess u like it.. or maybe not.. lol.. I hope u do!~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Fight  
  
It was the next day..Monday..she got up and got ready for school.. she couldn't go to sleep last night..she was too busy thinking of what gordo said.  
  
"I'm UR friend not lizzies"said Gordo, oh and about the 'whole liking thing' forget about it.forget about our times when we laughed together..Forget the times we hung out at digital bean. .and forget about our friendship." "what??are u saying like..we aren't friends anymore?? Gordo u..Uh..Can't!!!" said Lizzie. gordo replied. "oh yes I can and I just did..bye"  
  
That one day..What he said.was all stuck on her head.she came to school and went in her classroom and sat down. "miss.Mcguire.. u are late." said the teacher.. "Can u tell the class why u are late??" "Oh I can" said miranda raising her hand.."She was late b/c she had to see SEAN!" "Umm.no I didn't!" screamed Lizzie. "Then explain why ur so late!" Screamed gordo "wow! Finally..The 3 friends are fighting for once!" said Kate amazed.. "whoa whoa whoa.Gordon why are u so mad at lizzie?? Miranda why are u fighting with Lizzie? Lizzie Lizzie Lizzie.what is wrong?"Asked ethan. Miranda went to ethan.. " Ethan.this is none of ur business so please stay out of it "whats the matter?? Why are U covering for Ethan?? When u got SEAN!" said gordo. "LIZZIE, GORDO, and MIRANDA..OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM AND DISCUSS THIS.NOW"screamed the teacher.. They went out to the hallway.lizzie and Miranda and gordo were fighting..They were yelling.. Screaming.and talking.. " Gordo. to tell u the truth.. I told Sean that I liked him. And then the next day he told me that he liked me too.. But.for u.I told him that I wouldn't go out with him HAPPY NOW???" said Lizzie as she started to cry.. "What?? No. . GO BacK TO HIM NOW LIZZIE" screamed Gordo.. " If ur gonna keep on crying who needs u! GO!" Gordo turned around facing the other direction.. trying to avoid eye contact with Lizzie.. Miranda.. spoke " why.. why..did u break up with him? .. just because we weren't ur friends anymore? And that u wanted ppl to hang out with.. was that why u broke up with him!??" Miranda was getting More and More furious talking like this.. her voice got louder.. "and what NOW??? Oh.. U KNOW WHAT?! WE DON'T NEED U ANYMORE" screamed Miranda.. " Miranda. I'm sorry! And no! I didn't break up with him b/c of that! To think that u were my friend.." Lizzie was getting furious too.. "U KNOW WHAT?!? I DON"T CARE WHAT U SAY ANYMORE" screamed lizzie.. and I'll go back to Sean. Atleast he trusts me and can be more understanding.." and she left.. Gordo.. not expecting her to go.. turned around. "Miranda. what just happened?" " I .. think.. Lizzie just.. Dumped us" replied Miranda. 


End file.
